clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Denal
Denal was a clone trooper in Torrent Company, a unit in the 501st Legion. He was under the command of Captain Rex and Jedi Anakin Skywalker. He was considered one of the more experienced members of the 501st and served on many missions throughout the Clone Wars. History First Battle of Geonosis Denal was first deployed at the First Battle of Geonosis, like most of his clone brothers. He fought during the battle and managed to survive the outbreak of the Clone Wars and became a decorated trooper. Mission to Skytop Station Denal was involved in a mission to neutralize the Skytop Station, which was a Separatist listening post and to rescue R2-D2, who was captured by Gha Nachkt, a Trandoshan scavenger. Denal, along with Rex, Skywalker, Anakin's Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano and three other clones infiltrated the station using jetpacks. Skywalker ordered the clones to plant charges while he went to rescue R2-D2. Denal, with Tano and the others reached a door that was ray-shielded. Tano then ordered R3-S6 to disable the shield, but the droid who was a Separatist spy, stalled until battle droids attacked. Denal was the first to hear the battle droids coming, warned his squad mates and suggested hot wiring the door, but R3-S6 interfered and blocked the way. Denal and the other clones were able to use EMP grenades to disable to battle droids and were then attacked by General Grievous. Ahsoka was knocked out and three of the clones were killed by Grievous. He then stunned Rex and Denal, and Tano awoke just in time to block Grievous from killing the clones. Tano ran off to keep Grievous' attention off Denal and Rex who then set charges on the repulsorlift generator for the station. Denal and Rex met with Skywalker and relayed what had happened with Tano. Skywalker then ordered them to help his Padawan, but R3-S6 appeared, sealed the hangar, and activated several Vulture droids with B2 super battle droids attacking. Denal, Rex, Skywalker and the pilot to the Twilight took cover behind shipping crated and fired upon the attacking droids. Skywalker then ordered Rex to trigger the explosives with Tano arriving just in time to help destroy all the droids. Denal and the others escaped with the help of R2-D2 aboard the Twilight. '' Superweapon Denal was later dispatched to Rodia to investigate a Separatist superweapon in development. After arriving on Rodia, Denal and his battalion was ambushed and surrounded by an enormous amount of droids. Denal ordered his men to call for reinforcements, but their signals were being jammed by the droids. Denal and his fellow clones went to capture a comm relay station to contact the fleet and succeeded and was able to escape onboard a ''LAAT/i ''gunship.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Captain Rex contacted Denal who ordered him to make way for reinforcements incoming, which Denal and his men did so. Denal and his battalion then went to destroy a transport factory, after orders from Rex. He decided to go through a hidden pathway through the swamp and arrived at the factory. After activating the factory's self-destruction program, Denal left onboard a LAAT/i. Denal and his squad were sent to Tatooine to investigate a Separatist base, which was supposedly deserted but to the clones' surprise, had many droids located there. Rex informed Denal about a research base in the desert that supposedly had information on the superweapon. When Denal and his troops arrived, the station was being evacuated and he needed to get the information before the enemies could destroy it. He discovered a message from General Grievous, who stated that the Republic would soon be finished. Denal succeeded in downloading the secret plans and they escaped by calling a gunship to rescue them, but first had to disarm a bomb that was located on it. It was discovered that the data that Denal and his men retrieved from the research base had information on a new Separatist superweapon and Denal was sent to further investigate on Rodia. He infiltrated a Trade Federation base and stole other important information and then went to Tatooine to investigate a droid encampment and received a transmission from Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi about Tano being held in a Separatist prison. He then rescued Tano successfully. Denal was dispatched to the main Separatist base on Orto Plutonia, where the superweapon was being made. Ahsoka helped Denal infiltrate the base by cutting a way with her lightsaber and Denal created a massive short circuit in the superweapon's mainframe computer, which created a chain reaction, thus destroying the weapon. Devaron Later, Denal was involved in the battle above the planet of Devaron. He, as well as three brigades of clone troopers boarded and AT-TE walkers that was dropped onto the hull of the bounty hunter Cad Bane's ship, who had captured Jedi Master Bolla Ropal. After fighting off a small force of droids, Denal and the other clones reached the ship's bridge to reach Bane, but Bane had already left the bridge. Afterward, Denal and the clones saw Bane running in the ship's hallways and followed him to the gunnery deck and was attacked by battle droids. Bane then used the controls on his wrist gauntlet to deactivate the ship's gravity, thus making everyone float in the air. Denal informed the rest of the clone that they had been trained for this and to activate the magnetic gripsoles on their boots and fought off the droid forces. Denal and his men were separated from Skywalker later after a battle droid fired, triggering and explosion making debris fall. The clones made their way to the hangar and were attacked by battle droids. Rex ordered Denal and Koho to find Skywalker and on their way, ran into Bane. Denal ordered Bane not to move and that he would not get away, but Bane fought and killed him and Koho, disguising himself by putting on the deceased clone's armor then escaping with the Jedi and clones. The Jedi tried to stop Bane in Denal's armor after seeing the disguised trooper dripping green blood, which is only a factor of Bane's species, not clones. Armor and Equipment Denal wore Phase 1 clone trooper armor with the blue colors of the 501st Legion. His helmet had two blue lines under his visor. He used a DC-15S blaster carbine on the mission to Skytop Station and a DC-15A blaster rifle later in combat. He was proficient in using a jetpack, EMP grenades, and a magnetic cable, which was built into his blaster. Personality and Traits Like all clone troopers in the GAR, Denal was a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. He stood at 1.83 meters like all clones did. Since Denal was one of the more experienced clones in the Torrent Company, he never disobeyed his leaders and was a very disciplined soldier. He served as a good role-model for the younger troopers in the 501st Legion. Appearances * * * * References Sources * * * * * * Category:Clone troopers Category:Dead characters Category:Torrent Company Category:Third Systems Army